


Призрак Уитни Миллер

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: С момента событий "Изнутри" прошло тринадцать лет. Клэй Миллер возвращается в уже знакомый лес в погоне за прошлым, но свою поездку маскирует под семейный поход со своим десятилетним сыном, Томми. В конце концов, то, что находит Клэй, оказывается совсем не тем, что он изначально искал.
Relationships: Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost of Whitney Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579640) by WenchofNarcad. 



> Приквел: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984924

— Она там, — Магнус Браун ловко проскользнул в кабинет полицейского участка, неся коробку с пончиками и стаканчики с кофе, — я видел её, видел, — напевал он, — ты должен мне двадцать долларов, Марти!

— У тебя есть фотографии? — спросил Марти, нехотя вытаскивая тонкий кожаный кошелёк из заднего кармана брюк, и в каждом его движении читалось разочарование. Так глупо он ещё никогда не терял двадцать долларов.

— Ага, — ответил Магнус, бросая свою цифровую камеру на стол Марти, да так лихо, что тот удивился, как она не разлетелась на миллион кусочков. Марти вытащил из боковой стороны камеры флеш-накопитель и вставил его в свой компьютер, пробормотав проклятия себе под нос. Он терпеливо ждал, пока компьютер гудел, загружая данные.

Магнус откусил кусочек от своего пончика и улыбнулся, но его улыбка медленно угасла, когда Марти, нахмурившись, пролистал фотографии.

— Здесь ничего нет, Магнус, НИЧЕГО! — заявил он, трепетно целуя свой кошелёк и убирая двадцать долларов обратно.

— Что за дерьмо?! — Магнус обошёл стол. На мониторе отображались снимки дороги, деревьев и старых ворот лагеря, но больше ничего. — Она была там, когда я фотографировал! — он стоял над Марти, продолжая жевать и ронять крошки на его голову.

— Ты ещё более чокнутый, чем Джиффи, — Марти вытащил флешку и небрежно бросил её на стол Магнуса.

Магнус замер в изумлении, после чего выбросил недоеденный пончик в мусорную корзину.

Офицер Клэй Миллер, слышавший их разговор, с трудом подавлял гнев. Он хотел прикончить этого Магнуса, причём медленно. Сама мысль о том, что его мёртвая сестра Уитни была жива и находилась с _ним_ , причиняла Клэю невыносимую боль, а постоянные шутки Магнуса и Марти по этому поводу заставляли желать придушить их обоих голыми руками.


	2. Глава 1. Что скрыто

— Томми Миллер, тащи свою непослушную задницу обратно за стол и заканчивай быстрее с ужином! — Шерил бросила сердитый взгляд на тарелку со свиной отбивной и овощами. — Когда отец вернётся домой, ты у него получишь!

Томми плюхнулся на стул и обиженно заскулил:

— Но, мама, почему? Почему я должен есть это? Это отвратительно, мерзко, из тарелки даже поднимается зелёный вонючий дымок!

— Или ты немедленно всё доешь, или забудь о походе в эти выходные!

Глаза Томми широко раскрылись, и он быстро очистил свою тарелку. Шерил улыбнулась, подумав о том, все ли десятилетние дети были настолько легковнушаемы или только этот. Она направилась в уборную, расчесала каштановые волосы, привела в порядок макияж и побежала вниз по лестнице, успев застать Клэя, который только-только вошёл через дверь.

— Как прошёл твой день, дорогой? — спросила она, поцеловав его в щёку и поспешно забрав почту из его рук. Затем бегло просмотрела счета, научные журналы Клэя и прочее барахло, разочарованная тем, что её любимого ежемесячного журнала «Home-Chic» не оказалось.

— В стрессе, — угрюмо отозвался Клэй.

— Что случилось? — Шерил забрала пустую тарелку сына и направилась на кухню.

— Магнус ворвался в офис после ланча с криком, что _видел_ её.

Шерил покачала головой.

— О, господи, — вздохнула она. Шерил была в курсе того, что сестра её супруга умерла жестокой смертью чуть более десяти лет назад, и не могла понять, зачем коллеги Клэя задевали столь болезненную для него тему, — дорогой, мне так жаль, — подойдя к Клэю, она тепло обняла его, — постарайся не позволять им доводить тебя. Завтра же выходные, и ты собирался подарить Томми приключения!

Клэй крепко обнял жену в ответ. У него было плохое предчувствие относительно похода. Всю неделю беспокойство скапливалось в его груди, и каждую ночь, приближающую ко дню поездки, он спал всё меньше и меньше. Сначала, когда Шерил озвучила идею с походом, он просто ушёл от разговора, не желая обсуждать эту тему, но когда она стала подозревать, почему он так опасался лагеря, Клэй решил сдаться. Он не был намерен рассказывать Шерил о том, что на самом деле произошло тогда. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы собственная жена начала считать его сумасшедшим. Однако, чем больше он думал об этом, тем более одержимым становился. Тринадцать лет своей жизни Клэй посвятил соблюдению закона и подготовке к тому дню, когда он наконец поймает и прикончит человека, убившего его сестру. Кроме того, его сын заслуживал нормального счастливого детства.

— Ты права, — ответил он.

— Иди ужинать, а когда пирог будет готов, я даже разрешу тебе украсить его глазурью.

— Отлично, — сказал он с полуулыбкой.


	3. Глава 2. За остекленевшими глазами

Ночью в лесу царила тишина. Воздух был прохладным, а благодаря лунному свету из окна можно было наблюдать покачивающиеся деревья. Уитни представляла, как выглядела бы луна в отражении спокойных вод Хрустального озера. Сейчас Миллер неподвижно лежала на кровати. Её волосы были грязными, взгляд холодным, губы синеватыми, а кожа серой. Она не дышала и не шевелилась, но её разум бушевал, блуждая. Проснувшись, она обнаружила, что больше не может двигаться. Ей снилось, что она стояла где-то на дороге, но, увы, это был просто сон. Теперь она не спала, находясь в одиночестве и без возможности двигаться.

После её смерти Джейсон приносил ей еду — изуродованную плоть недавно убитых тел — и воду, много мутной воды, и только это заставляло Уитни шевелиться. Но через дверь спальни он не входил уже более года. Как Вурхиз умудрялся поддерживать в себе силу, она не знала, однако даже без него не смогла бы по-настоящему умереть. У неё не было потребности в воздухе, она не чувствовала голода. Уитни просто лежала, как труп, на кровати, а Джейсона не было рядом. Она не сдвинулась с места с того дня, когда видела его в последний раз.

В тот день за окном послышался шум, но Уитни была слишком слаба, чтобы подняться с кровати. Она слышала звуки борьбы, крики нескольких мужчин и всплеск. Затем зашелестели шины автомобиля, и с тех пор Миллер ничего больше не слышала. Уитни знала, что Джейсона бросили в озеро. А она навсегда осталась прикована к кровати с единственным развлечением — окном.

Плесень и гниль скапливались на полу и стенах от снега, который таял с прошлой зимы, и сильных ливней, периодически затапливавших комнату и в целом погрузивших дом в аварийное состояние.

Озеро что-то с ней сделало, лишило её жизни, но каким-то образом её душа сохранилась в бездыханном теле. Миллер часто думала о том, что, возможно, так умирали все, не существовало никакой загробной жизни и люди просто навечно оставались один на один со своими телами. Либо Хрустальное озеро обладало мистической силой и нашло способ вернуть Уитни к жизни. Но с тех пор, как она перестала пить воду, её неумолимо быстро покидала энергия. И вряд ли проблема заключалась именно в теле.

— Оставайся в машине и не высовывайся! Тупая консервная банка! Надо же ей было сломаться именно здесь…

Голос раздавался откуда-то издалека и для мёртвых ушей Уитни был подобен шёпоту, но она всё же слышала его. И узнавала. Уитни ощутила страх, разочарование и панику. Ей не должна понадобиться помощь, с неподвижным трупом ведь ничего не случится. Так почему же ей так сильно хотелось плакать?

Сырая земля хлюпала под подошвами обуви идущего. Кем бы он ни был, он приближался. И страх Миллер разрастался. Чёрт его знает, что этот человек мог сделать с её телом. Ей хотелось, чтобы Джейсон прямо сейчас был здесь.

— Эй?

Уитни ахнула. Если бы у неё была возможность — она тут же спряталась бы. Теперь она не сомневалась в том, что голос был ей знаком и принадлежал Клэю, который, как она думала, давно умер в больнице. Сколько же лет прошло после возвращения на озеро до исчезновения Джейсона? Зачастую только воспоминания помогали Уитни сохранить рассудок. Это были самые счастливые несколько лет её смерти.

— Мне нужно позвонить. Кто-нибудь есть? — звучало осторожно и явно испуганно.

Она услышала скрип лестницы, Клэй подходил всё ближе. Хоть он и был её братом, Уитни предпочла бы, чтобы он провалился сквозь гнилые ступеньки и умер, чем увидел, как она лежала мёртвой на кровати Вурхиза. И уж тем более, как в её мёртвом теле до сих пор жила душа.


	4. Глава 3. Продолжение

Клэй шаг за шагом приближался к спальне, медленно ступая на скрипучие половицы. Заглянув в дверной проём, он остановил взгляд на ноге, торчавшей из-под одеяла, и мгновенно отпрянул. Значит, ещё одна жертва. В этих лесах обитало только одно _существо_ , способное на убийство, и Клэй уже догадывался, с кем столкнулся.

Его разум вернулся к полицейскому участку. Неужели это могла быть та девушка, которую Марти видел на обочине дороги? Желудок Клэя сжался, а короткие волоски на руках и шее встали дыбом. Только один раз за всю свою жизнь он был так напуган. _Она_ была мертва, и она была там. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это посмотреть.

Он не хотел в это верить. Не мог.

Уитни.

Она лежала с широко открытыми глазами и определённо была мертва, но её взгляд был сосредоточен на нём с любопытством, которого не должно быть у мёртвой женщины. В последний раз он видел её в стенах больницы. Джейсона тоже. Мысли о маньяке заставили глаза Клэя налиться кровью, гнев начал смешиваться со страхом, хотя он знал, что должен успокоиться. Тело Уитни выглядело свежим. Возможно, в этом не было смысла, но имеющиеся свидетельства доказывали, что убийца находился рядом.

Игнорируя мучительные спазмы в животе, Клэй двигался вперёд, действуя из соображений чистой логики. Его сердце и душа были далеко от этого места — дома с женой и Томми. Клэй чувствовал себя оторванным от собственного тела, он будто летал где-то поблизости, наблюдая за самим собой со стороны. Он поднял обмякшее тело Уитни. Холодное, словно лёд.

Простыни под ней были белого цвета, в отличие от пространства вокруг, покрытого толстым слоем пыли. Она будто лежала здесь месяцами, если не годами. Клэй не понимал этого. Это находилось за пределами его логики. Джейсон держал её в живых все эти годы, чтобы убить сейчас? Нет, в данной ситуации было чересчур много вопросов. Клэй вынес тело сестры из комнаты и направился вниз по лестнице.

Он шёл до входной двери, которая была всего в нескольких шагах от него, но, казалось, путь растянулся на несколько миль. Сердце стучало, будто Клэй бежал марафон. Он вспомнил, что Томми до сих пор был в машине, и ему придётся вернуться к сыну. Образы убитого Томми заставляли Клэя двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее. Он добрался до дорожки и продолжал идти, пока машина не появилась в поле его зрения. Клэй остановился и осмотрелся. Он видел, что передняя дверь автомобиля была открыта, но Томми там не было.

Клэй опустил взгляд ниже. Труп Уитни всё ещё находился в его руках. Он был сильным, но недостаточно. Поэтому Клэй бросил сестру на полпути и побежал обратно к дому. Он не хотел звать своего сына, поскольку последнее, что ему было нужно — чтобы убийца услышал его. Клэй не хотел думать о Джейсоне Вурхизе. О том, что маньяк мог тихо подкрасться сзади и своим мачете снести ему голову.

Где-то вдали от дома послышался пронзительный крик, полный ужаса. Это был Томми, Клэй узнал бы его крик из тысячи. Он бросился к озеру, оставив позади тело Уитни и забыв обо всём. Томми стоял на берегу, и луна серебристым светом отражалась от гладкой водной поверхности.

— Томми! — яростно прошептал Клэй, устало волоча ноги по грязи. — Я, кажется, велел тебе оставаться в машине!

Томми медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на отца глазами, широко раскрытыми от страха.

— Что ты видел? — спросил Клэй, но не получил ответа от сына и тогда, взяв его на руки, понёс обратно.

— Мне страшно, — Томми наконец набрался смелости, чтобы прошептать дрожавшим и сломленным голосом.

— Хорошо, мы немедленно покинем это место, я обещаю. Сейчас сходим до заправки и найдём телефон, ясно? — Клэй заметил, что обувь Томми была насквозь мокрой, и осторожно поставил сына.

— Ты заходил в озеро, Томми? — спросил Клэй с беспокойством в глазах. Томми, помедлив, кивнул. — Господи, — пробормотал Клэй себе под нос.

Томми в замешательстве посмотрел на свои промокшие кроссовки.

— Я сделал что-то плохое?

— Я… — Клэй краем глаза заметил, как из воды начало что-то показываться. Он вновь поднял сына и побежал по дороге.

— Не издавай ни звука, — сказал он Томми, и его голос дрожал. Клэй приложил невероятные усилия, чтобы передвигаться по мокрой земле как можно тише. Томми держался за отца, пока они пробирались через траву к сломанной машине. Клэй обошёл тело Уитни. Она была мертва, и ему пришлось оставить её там. Он знал, что, возможно, сходил с ума, но если это действительно был Джейсон, то тело Уитни отвлекло бы его достаточно для того, чтобы они с сыном успели убраться отсюда.

— Мне так жаль, Томми, — прошептал Клэй, — я не должен был оставлять тебя здесь одного.

— Всё в порядке, папа, — Томми крепко держался за его плечи. Вдали от озера он почувствовал себя в большей безопасности, а к Клэю вернулись мрачные воспоминания, которые он упорно пытался изгнать из головы на протяжении десяти лет.

***

Уитни упала из рук Клэя и ударилась о землю, её голова была повёрнута к машине, которая оказалась полицейской. Уитни услышала крик мальчика, затем увидела, как Клэй бросился в темноту по тропе, заросшей густой травой с того момента, как Уитни видела её в последний раз. Как долго она пробыла в доме? Она до сих пор не могла пошевелиться, но всё слышала: как около неё раздавались шаги, медленные и тяжёлые. Она не могла понять, кто к ней приближался, но в глубине души очень надеялась на то, что это был именно Джейсон. 


	5. Глава 4. Исцелиться от яда

Земля под ней была сырой, и Уитни до сих пор лежала на траве. Клэй ушёл, бросив её, как в прошлый раз. Теперь осталась только она и кто-то ещё. Откуда-то сверху ей на лицо упали капли воды, принадлежавшие неизвестному источнику. Тот, кто стоял над ней, был промокшим насквозь. В этот момент Уитни подумала, что сейчас и вправду умирает. Это на кровати в доме она балансировала между жизнью и смертью, а здесь, похоже, настало её время. Боль от ударов электричеством, пронизывающих её с головы до пят, несомненно была наказанием за всё то, что она совершила несколько лет назад.

Всё, что могла сделать Уитни, беспомощно валяясь на земле — это закричать. Внезапно она начала чувствовать, хотя давно забыла, каково это. Пока она лежала в кровати, парализованная, компанию ей составляло лишь острое чувство печали, но это было ничто по сравнению с ощущением холодной мокрой травы, касающейся её голых ладоней и коленей.

Шок быстро сменился тишиной. Уитни не могла понять, каким образом у неё получилось восстановить контроль над своим телом. Она будто резко исцелилась. Но что стало противоядием? Поднявшись на колени, Миллер повернула голову и посмотрела через левое плечо. Её взгляд задержался на Джейсоне, как обычно молчавшем и стоявшем в стороне, наблюдая за ней. В руке он держал мачете, а маска на лице была такой же пугающей, как и прежде. Та самая маска, которую Уитни снимала с него в порыве страсти.

— Джейсон, — прохрипела она, всё ещё с трудом совладая с собственным голосом. Казалось, её горло будет восстанавливаться дольше всего. В дыхании по-прежнему не было необходимости, но голосовые связки работали почти так же, как и во время её жизни.

— Джейсон? — Уитни смотрела на него. Она видела, как вода капала с его рук, стекала по маске. Та же самая жидкость, которая попала ей на лицо. Миллер поняла, что эта вода была взята из Хрустального озера. Оно вылечило её.

Холодный металл сверкнул перед ней. Джейсон попытался пронзить своим мачете её кожу, но Уитни увернулась от его удара.

— Джейсон! Нет! Это я, Уитни! Разве ты не помнишь? — она безостановочно тараторила, медленно, но верно укрощая дар речи и легче выговаривая слова. Вурхиз предпринял ещё одну попытку и, ударив Миллер в спину, навис над ней. — Господи, Джейсон!

Уитни не знала, что могло произойти дальше. Она ведь и так была мертва? Он ведь не мог убить её? А если мог, то как-то по-другому? Уитни поднялась на ноги и побежала в сторону дома так быстро, как только могла. Достигнув двери, она оглянулась. Джейсон следовал за ней с поразительной скоростью.

Уитни бросилась внутрь. Как она контролировала его раньше? Она беглым взглядом окинула дом и вспомнила о медальоне, но куда она его положила? Миллер открыла люк в полу и спустилась в подземное логово, сильно поцарапав правое бедро по пути. За те три минуты, что она провела в раздумьях, смешанных со страхом и спешкой, самой беспокоящей проблемой для неё стала кожа, которая, будучи поцарапанной, не кровоточила. Джейсон с глухим звуком приземлился на землю логова.

Уитни закричала, услышав его. Память тут же подкинула пару фрагментов из прошлого — о первых днях, проведённых внизу. О том, как она была напугана, сколько времени потратила на то, чтобы сблизиться с Вурхизом. Уитни была уверена в том, что если он увидит медальон, то непременно вспомнит её. Оказалось, она совсем не понимала Джейсона, как он работал и из чего вообще был сделан. Он не являлся человеком и сейчас скорее существовал, чем жил. Что, если он никогда её не вспомнит?

Уитни забилась в угол своей первой комнатки. Её матраса уже не было. Повсюду валялись куски материала и ткани, будто здесь побывали животные, уничтожившие всё на своём пути. На земле лежал коричневый рюкзак, и, возможно, именно в нём она найдёт то, что искала.

Уитни ахнула. Две мощные руки надавили ей на плечи, и она чуть не упала на колени, но какая-то внутренняя сила помогла ей удержаться на ногах. Она обернулась и посмотрела в глаза Джейсону, разглядев за маской недружелюбный холод в его взгляде. А когда-то он смотрел на неё со страстью.

— Джейсон, — прошептала она. Он либо вспомнит её, либо убьёт. Однако, к её полному замешательству, он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Джейсон просто стоял, держа руки на её плечах. В конце концов, убрав их, он потянулся к своему мачете.

Уитни вывалила содержимое рюкзака на землю. Среди вещей лежал раскрывшийся медальон, явно выделяясь и привлекая внимание как Джейсона, так и Уитни. Они оба снова увидели сходство Миллер с матерью Вурхиза. Прошло много лет, но это было всё то же фото, и то же лицо.

Одной рукой держа мачете, другой он потянулся к медальону. Уитни отступила на шаг, молча наблюдая за ним. Его глаза были такими же тёмными и злыми, но если зло было способно на любовь, то Вурхиз был лучшим примером. Уитни протянула к нему руку, но он не отрывал взгляда от изображения своей матери. Тогда Миллер сделала медленный и осторожный шаг вперёд, не опуская руки, однако Джейсон оставался неподвижным.

— Джейсон, — ласково позвала его Уитни. Вурхиз, казалось, вообще не замечал её. Лишь спустя некоторое время он повернулся к ней спиной и отошёл на несколько шагов.

Сердце Миллер сжалось, а в руках и груди возникла покалывающая боль, словно в её тело ледяной волной хлынули эмоции. Возможно, озеро вернуло ей и чувства тоже. Она могла только надеяться на это. В уголках её мёртвых глаз проступили слёзы, скатившиеся по мёртвым щекам. Джейсон больше не любил её.


	6. Глава 5. Жизнь

Лесная тишина нарушалась стрекотанием сверчков, Клэй прятался в кустах ежевики, прижимая к себе сына.

— Постарайся молчать столько, сколько сможешь. Не дыши слишком громко и не двигайся, — шептал Клэй. По ощущениям прошли часы, прежде чем в поле зрения Миллера появился Марти. Клэя больше всего пугало то, что мать Томми, возможно, сейчас принимала душ, читала книгу, отдыхая в спальне, или просто занималась домашними делами, даже не подозревая, что её муж и сын находились в опасности.

Присмотревшись к полицейскому автомобилю, который появился из темноты как призрак, Клэй окончательно убедился, что машина принадлежала Марти.

— Приятель, спасибо, что согласился подобрать нас.

— Чёрт возьми, Клэй, ты выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение.

Миллер помедлил, решив ничего ему не рассказывать. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Марти посчитал его идиотом.

— Просто проблемы с машиной, — кратко и не вдаваясь в подробности, объяснил он.

— Томми, ты как? — поинтересовался Марти.

Томми не отвечал. Он неподвижно сидел сзади, уставившись в окно.

— Ну… мне вас отвезти домой?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Клэй. Его супруга наверняка догадается, что что-то пошло не так, — лучше в отель.

— Который напротив винного магазина?

— Именно.

— А теперь правду, Клэй. Что ты видел?

— Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, Марти. Мы просто вернёмся в город и забудем о том, что здесь происходило.

— Это вряд ли…

— Что?

Марти резко притормозил и вместе с Клэем и Томми уставился на лобовое стекло. Фары светили на человека, стоявшего перед автомобилем.

— Какого хрена? — крикнул Марти, высунувшись из бокового окна.

— Марти, не надо… — яростно прошипел Клэй.

— Почему это? — Марти взглянул на Клэя, увидев, что он побледнел. При этом глаза Миллера загорелись от гнева, которого Марти никогда раньше не видел. — Кто этот тип? Ты его знаешь?

— Его зовут Джейсон, — безэмоционально отозвался Томми. Марти присмотрелся и увидел, что незнакомец выглядел странно и скорее был похож на живого мертвеца в хоккейной маске.

— Тогда пусть этот Джейсон убирается отсюда, пока я его не переехал! — нарочно громко произнёс Марти.

— Не будь идиотом! — Клэй ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Сдавай назад и сваливаем отсюда!

— Ни за что, пока на свете существуют придурки, которые думают, что могут вести себя так перед представителями закона! — Марти полез в «бардачок» и вытащил пистолет. Сняв оружие с предохранителя, он вышел из машины и направил пистолет на человека в маске, стоявшего всего в нескольких футах.

— Опусти мачете на землю на землю и подними руки вверх, — приказал Марти.

— Твою мать, Марти! Быстро вернись в тачку! — закричал Клэй.

— ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! — Марти повысил голос. Джейсон сделал два шага вперёд, и Томми закрыл уши, когда Марти трижды выстрелил в грудь маньяка. Джейсон слегка вздрогнул, когда пули вошли в его плоть, но, тем не менее, продолжил идти. К тому времени, как он левой рукой сжал шею Марти, Клэй уже сидел за рулём, держа ногу на педали газа. Как только лезвие мачете пронзило горло Марти, автомобиль сорвался с места, оставив маньяка и жертву далеко позади.

Тело Марти безжизненно рухнуло на землю. Джейсон медленно наклонился и разрезал его бронежилет вместе с рубашкой и плотью, извлекая сердце. В руке Вурхиза оно вновь начало биться.

***

Уитни чувствовала, как её руки и ноги начали напрягаться. Это опять происходило. Она опять будет обречена на неподвижность. Миллер покинула дом в панике. Она уже не могла пошевелить пальцами. Ранее ей помогала вода, которая капала на неё с Джейсона. Уитни предположила, что эта вода была взята из озера. Она побежала туда так быстро, как только могла, и первым в озеро погрузила лицо. У неё получалось дышать под водой. Она никогда не испытывала такого экстаза. Вода наполняла её и заряжала энергией. Уитни с облегчением пошевелила руками. Да, дело было в воде Хрустального озера, это она не давала ей упокоиться. Но Джейсон вроде бы всегда старался держаться подальше от озера. И она сама не подходила к воде за несколько дней до своей смерти. А теперь… она будет заключена в этом лагере вечность. Без него. Сев на берег, Уитни расплакалась. Почему ей не дали умереть нормальной смертью? Если бы ей позволили уйти из этого мира, она могла бы спать спокойно, не превращаясь в мёртвую рыдающую плоть. Если последние пять минут были для неё худшими, то она не хотела представлять, какими в таком случае будут века несчастья, ожидавшие её.

В течение двух дней и ночей Уитни сидела у воды и пила. Она смотрела, как солнце поднималось, перемещалось по небу и снова садилось. Она была уверена, что в озере понизился уровень воды, поскольку по собственным ощущениям выпила практически всё.

С третьим рассветом в лесу послышалось волнение.

Это был он? Уитни, сделав последний глоток, поднялась на ноги. В этой темноте она ничего не видела. Если бы она точно знала, что умрёт, то сдалась бы любому лесному хищнику, позволила бы медведю или волку разорвать её тело на куски. Но продолжать жить по частям — а она предполагала, что в итоге так и получится — было не самой приятной перспективой существования.

Что-то металлическое блеснуло во тьме на фоне восхода солнца. Послышались шаги, слишком мягкие для медведя и слишком медленные для стаи волков. Уитни пригляделась.

Ей всё это чудилось? Его внушительная фигура показалась из лесной чащи, выходя на поляну. Уитни забыла, как дышать? Но ведь давно не нуждалась в воздухе.

Одна его рука сжимала мачете, другая — кусок плоти. Уитни не могла отвести взгляда от его глаз.

— Джейсон?

Он был в двух футах от неё, затем в одном. Стоял так близко, что она могла чувствовать его присутствие с закрытыми глазами. Он протянул ладонь, в которой было сжато бьющееся сердце. Помедлив, Уитни взяла сердце, после чего выпустила из рук, и оно тут же остановилось.

— Джейсон, смотри, оно больше бьётся, — она подняла сердце, и через секунду оно снова ожило. Уитни посмотрела в глаза Вурхизу. Он был мёртв и в то же время переполнен жизнью. Когда она ожидала судьбу похуже адской, он появился перед ней, даже слишком заманчиво.

— Джейсон, — она провела рукой по бьющемуся сердцу, и её ладонь пропиталась кровью, — ты принёс его для меня? — Вурхиз не двигался, не говорил, но его взгляд был прикован к ней, и Уитни восприняла это как положительный ответ.

— Моё сердце до сих пор находится у меня в груди, Джейсон, — сказала она, — но это бьётся быстрее.

Свободной рукой она забрала у него мачете и бросила на землю. Вурхиз был неподвижен.

— По-дикому быстрее, — сердце отправилось на траву следом за мачете. Затем Уитни обняла Джейсона за шею, взволнованная тем, что он вернулся, и восторженная от того, что он, возможно, всё ещё любил её. Она опустила руки на его маску и сняла её. Уставившись в глаза Вурхиза, Миллер прижалась своими губами к его. Как долго она пробыла в постели и доме, не двигаясь и будучи одновременно живой и мёртвой? Как долго его не было рядом? Теперь она пылала от любви и не хотела отпускать его. Никогда.

— Сможешь ли ты оживить меня, Джейсон? Как сделал это с сердцем? — прошептала она в его губы и потянула вниз. Солнце ещё не взошло, но первых тусклых лучей было достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть Джейсона. Его силу, его кошмарное присутствие, поглощающий страх и восторг. Она была его.


End file.
